1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinged frame systems. Hinged frame systems can be used in setting up exhibition or other display units, or as room dividers, or even in some constructions of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With conventional hinged frame systems, the structure is often flimsy and unstable. The present invention is concerned with providing a sturdy arrangement which is simple and economical to construct.